Naruto and the Sailor Senshi
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. While facing an enemy that can control reality, the inner senshi and a few others are sucked into a feudal Japan world. Now what will they do, and how does a certain blonde-haired whisker-marked jinchuriki have something to do with them?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Sailor Senshi

Chap 1

Summary: During a battle with a new enemy that can control Reality, the Inner Senshi, and those caught in the battle are sent to a new world similar to a feudal Japan. Now what will they do with no way home, and what does a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed whisker-marked jinchuriki have to do with it?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Extremely powerful l/intelligentkekkei genkai/bukijutsu sailor Senshi & co.

Mass Konoha/council/teams 7/8/Neji/10/villains bashing

No Tenten/Yugao/Anko/Tsunade/Jiraiya/Ayame bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Garra/Matsuri

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon

JUUBAN PARK

It was late at night, and five certain girls were enjoying the beautiful night. These five were Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Ainoo, otherwise collectively and secretly the five inner Sailor Senshi. They weren't the only ones there that night. Approaching the entrance was Unazuki, Motoki's younger sister, and following behind her a little ways was Berthier, who wanted to get away from her three bossy older sisters. They were going to have a special girl only weekend at the beach to help Usagi get over her recent break-up with Mamoru, who met a girl while studying in America. Berthier was joining them to get away from her bossy older sisters. Unfortunately, fate, or whatever one would call it had something else in mind that night.

PARK

A portal opened in the darkest part of the woods, and two people emerged. The first was a slender male standing at 5'11, with jet black hair and had matching eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with metallic boots and metallic guards on his hips, chest, arms, and shoulders. A dark blue cape finished his attire. Beside him was a young girl with icy blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing white outfit similar to Kitana or Mileena from Mortal Kombat, along with thigh-high boots, and metal-plated arm guards. A thin veil covered her mouth. "Are you ready to finish our mission" the male asked? "The female nodded robotically, as they headed into the open area.

INNER SENSHI

"I can't believe you talked us into going with you girls" Luna muttered quietly from her carrier. "True Luna, but the girls do deserve some downtime" Artemis replied from his carrier. "Keep it down you two" Usagi hissed, before an energy blast sounded. On pure instinct, the five inners ducked, just as a sphere of energy whizzed by them. Looking around, the girls noticed they were all alone. "Time to Henshin" Usagi said. In flashes of light stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus."These are the Sailor Senshi" a voice sneered, making all five turn to see the two figures. "I am Prince Yami of the Yami clan, and this is my sister Princess Hikari" Yami said. "Now sister, let's use our powers" Yami said, as he and Hikari began to glow.

"I Yami use the power of time" he roared.

"I Hikari use the power of reality" Hikari droned.

"Together we combine our powers to summon" they chanted, as two familiar people appeared in front of them. Usagi's eyes were wide in shock, as Chibiusa stood before her, garbed in her Black Lady attire. "Hello Usagi" Chibiusa said coldly. "Well now, if it isn't my friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi" the other girl sneered. "Reiko Aya aka Sailor Aluminum Siren" Rei said. Hikari and Yami were preparing to strike, when a blast halted their advance. "Not today you two" a familiar voice shouted, as a pink-haired and blue-eyed alien appeared between the two factions. "Natsume, is that you" Usagi asked? "We'll talk later Usagi" Natsume said, not taking her eyes off of Yami. "You killed my brother" Natsume said darkly towards Yami who scoffed. "He was in my way" Yami said. "Usagi, you and the girls need to know Yami is more dangerous than Hikari" Natsume said in a serious tone.

"We summon the powers of darkness and light" Yami and Hikari said in unison, as they created a dimensional rift that began to suck everything in. Together, Natsume and the inner Senshi battled the four, unaware that Unazuki and Berthier were about to get caught in the crossfire. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi noticed Unazuki and Berthier closing in. "NO!" "Go BACK" She yelled frantically. Yami laughed coldly, only to be hit with a sphere of energy from Natsume. "SAILOR MOON HURRY AND FINISH HIM" Natsume called. A combined attack from all five Senshi sent Yami flying into the bark of a tree, where he lay motionless, before disappearing in a swirl of darkness. Upon his defeat, a few things happened. First, Chibiusa and Reiko were freed from their mental prisons. Second, Hikari fell to the ground unconscious, while Natsume checked on her. Finally, the portal expanded, sucking in the thirteen girls, before collapsing in upon it.

VOID

The thirteen girls were out cold, before feeling themselves dumped in a heap. "W-What happened" Usagi asked, as she slowly came around? "Uh guys, I think we've got a big problem" Usagi said. "I agree Odango-otama" Rei said, not seeing the park. "Well boys, would ya' look at what we got" a rough voice said, making the girls freeze in their tracks. There standing before them was a group of twenty rough looking men, who leered at them. Little did the girls know help was about to arrive. "Let's have some fun boys" one bandit said, only to drop from a kunai to his forehead. Turning, both groups saw a spiky blonde-haired teen the girls' age with sparkling blue eyes, and what looked to be three whisker marks on each cheek. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and your nightmare" Naruto said to the bandits. "Don't forget me, Mount Myoboku's gallant toad sage Jiraiya" a tall man with white hair and wearing a kabuki outfit said. The bandits instantly turned tail, only for several Naruto's' to catch and trip the bandits up, while Jiraiya tied them up, and helped give them to the authorities. "Excuse me, but can you tell us exactly where we are, we're not from here" Usagi asked? "Why my dear beauties-THWACK?" Jiraiya is now flat on his face, courtesy of Naruto. "You are in the land of Hi no Kuni" Naruto said. "You see I just started on a three year training trip, when we noticed you appear out of nowhere" Naruto explained. "You're welcome to join us if you want?" Usagi and the girls huddled, quietly talking amongst themselves, before nodding. "We will come with you on your journey Naruto" Usagi said, shaking his hand.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Usagi

Ami M. (This is so to not confuse with Ami of Konohagakure.)

Rei

Makoto

Minako

Chibiusa

Natsume

Unazuki

Berthier

Reiko Aya (Sailor Aluminum Siren)

Hikari (OC)

Fu

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Yugito

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Hotaru

Temari

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Kurotsuchi

Samui

Ran (Kumo)

Mabui

Mei Terumi

Suzumi Kaguya (OC)

Tomoyo Kaguya (OC)

Fem Haku (She survived the encounter in Nami)

Kin (She's alive)

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Ran (Land of Sound)

Kujaku

Suzumebachi

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Azami

Yakumo

Guren

Shizuka

Artemis (OC)

Isis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Athena (OC)

Ryuzetsu

Honoka

Karin

Konan

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Kasumi

Shion

/

A/N: All right my readers, I'd like to address a few things.

First, I'm planning to have the girls take certain positions once the group is in Konoha. I already have some ideas, but I would like your feedback.

Second, some of the girls will have rivalries with some of Naruto's peers. Who would you like to see in a rivalry?

Below is a list of positions the girls will take, as well as some of their rivals:

Finally, I will have the cats (Luna, Artemis, and Diana in the Narutoverse, and will refer to them as Neko-Luna, Neko-Artemis, and Neko-Diana, as not to confuse them with my three OCs.

Positions:

Usagi: Medic-nin

Ami M: Medic-nin/Intelligence

Rei: Torture & Interrogation

Minako: Medic-nin

Chibiusa: Medic-nin

Natsume: Tracker/Hunter-nin

Rivals:

Usagi: Sakura

Minako: Hinata

Ami M: Shikamaru

Makoto: Lee

Rei: Ino

Natsume: Kiba

Berthier: Ayame

/

A/N: I'd like to take this moment to send out my thoughts and prayers to those affected by the wildfire in California.

/

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and the Sailor Senshi

Chap 2

/

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the love you gave the first chapter. First, I'd like to apologize for the confusion in the first chapter. All of the Konoha 12, their senseis, and Neji will be bashed. The only people who will not be bashed are Tenten, Ami Uzuki (Look below for the reason), Fuki, Inaho, Azami, and Yakumo. Lee and Gai will be neutral. There will be no Shika/Tema or Cho/Ino, and I'll get into that in the next few chapters. Now to answer a few questions:

To Bankai777: No Sailor Pluto will not show up in this story, however after talking with the Sith'Ari, I will plan on doing two more fics like this one. The first will have the Outer Senshi traveling to the Narutoverse, while the second will have the entire sailor Senshi end up in the Narutoverse.

To Cryo Threshold: Thanks for liking the fic so far. Also, as it pertains to Reiko Aya/Sailor aluminum Siren in my fic, you're welcome. I personally never got to see the Sailor Stars arc, but I did do my research, and I almost immediately took a shine to her. I also like the idea of having her, Minako, and Rei be corrupted by Anko. Now for the rivalry question, that will be explained in this chapter, but I am curious of where the Rei/Sakura and Ami/Hinata rivalries came from?

Again thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

/

/

A/N: this chapter will be a time skip to the end of the training trip.

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon

COAST OF HI NO KUNI

A large ship can be seen ten miles in the coastal waters of Hi no Kuni headed to a small city. On the ship, passengers were preparing to dock early the next morning, save one passenger. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto was leaning against the railing, looking up at the night sky. "I can't believe I'll see those ingrates so soon" he thought bitterly. A soft hand landed on his shoulder, making him turn to see the concerned eyes of Berthier.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep Berthier-chan" Naruto said, before seeing Berthier give him a "don't you give me that lie" look. Naruto gulped audibly, as she slowly closed in, staring him square in the eye. "Berthier-chan, let's not do anything to hasty now" Naruto said, before an idea hit him. "Hey, look their giving away free shogi boards and pieces" Naruto said, making her turn, her head a fraction of a second. Taking the chance, Naruto bolted, only to run smack into a smirking Berthier, while the other went up in a plume of smoke.

"Kage bunshin, you gotta love 'em" Berthier said in a sing-song tone, before yanking on Naruto's ear, and proceeded to drag Naruto back to the others. "Naru-kun, we know you're worried, but we've told you, we're not like those ingrates" Berthier said. "You've done so much for us, now let us do something for you" she finished? The whole while, Naruto was flailing about like a certain Pokémon breeder/doctor.

POKEMONVERSE

Brock is seen crying anime tears, while Misty and Ash drag him away from a girl. (Sorry folks, I couldn't resist the urge.)

SHIP

Early the next morning, the ship docked, and the passengers headed down the gangplank, while a group of thirty quickly jumped into the trees, heading for Tanzaku Town. Little did they know, they had been detected by three dark figures.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Three sinister figures were watching a screen of the thirty. "Looks like this is our lucky day" a high-pitched voice said? "Indeed, and after our objective is taken care of, its every woman for herself" a snobbish voice said. "Indeed" a third voice said, as all three disappeared.

TANZAKU OUTSKIRTS

The group had stopped to take a short break, while Jiraiya went off to do his "research". "In a week, it'll be three years since we came here" Usagi said, as the inners, Natsume, Aya, Hikari, Berthier, and Unazuki nodded. "Who would have ever thought we'd become kunoichi of a village" Ami said humor in her voice?

FLASHBACK

It had been a month and a half since Naruto and Jiraiya met the girls, and between training Naruto and the girls, Jiraiya was thrilled with the results. He had started the girls on unlocking their chakra, and chakra control exercises, while Naruto was learning meditation. Now he stood before the assembled group, with several slips of chakra paper.

"Now my students, this will determine your elemental affinities, which I'll start training you all in" he said. "Push a little amount of chakra into the paper, and let's see what we're working with." Doing so, Naruto and the girls pushed a small bit of chakra into the paper, and were awed by the results.

Usagi: Raiton, with two slips turning white and black respectively.

Ami: Hoyoton

Rei: Enton

Minako: Hikariton

Chibiusa:

Berthier: Hoyoton/Taiton

Natsume: Hanaton

Aya: Katon/Raiton (She can use different flames and lightning.)

Hikari: Dokuton

Unazuki: Yoton/Futton

Makoto: Mokuton/Raiton

Naruto: all five

Jiraiya's reaction was absolutely unforgettable. His eyes were almost a hundred times their normal size, while his jaw literally left a two foot crater in the ground. "Ero-san-ummph" Jiraiya slapped his hands over Naruto's mouth, shaking his head frantically. "Girls, I might not be able to help you like I originally thought, but I will help with your basic affinities" he said. From there, the group journeyed to Nami no kuni, where they stepped onto the Great Naruto Bridge. Of course, Jiraiya and the girls asked Naruto about it, only for him to tell them to wait and find out. Once on Nami no kuni, Naruto was almost immediately bowled over by a certain Hoyoton princess. "Girls meet my friend Haku, and Haku meets the girls" Naruto said. After introductions, Haku offered to help train the girls, especially Ami and Berthier. Haku then revealed she was Kubikiri Bocho's wielder, getting a nod of approval from Naruto. While in Nami, the girls were able to get new clothes from several tailors thanks to Naruto liberating their home. From there, Jiraiya took the group to Uzushiogakure, where Jiraiya started Naruto's training on mastering Kitsumi's chakra. (Yes, the girls know of Kitsumi.) Jiraiya also started the girls and Naruto on learning fuinjutsu, which they all took to immediately. While there, Naruto found several scrolls on elemental fusion, which he and the girls began to use. This was the first year of the training trip.

The second year was spent traveling abroad to different nations, and learning random things. He had also found a second apprentice in Ami for intelligence gathering. Each girl had also learned a form of bukijutsu, and specialized in that weapon's field. It was during this time, they encountered Akari and Kuroma Tatsushiro during a visit to Mount Koryu. Kuroma was poised to destroy humanity by using the genryu to boost his power, due to how he and Akari were treated so horribly, only to have Akari jump in front of him. It took the combined efforts of Kuroma, Jiraiya, Naruto, and the girls to free Akari, with aid from the legendary Dragon blade. After the battle, Kuroma left in shame, leaving Akari in Naruto's care.

The third year was action-packed, as the girls learned the Summoning technique. Soon after, they encountered Fu, Takigakure's jinchuriki in a life or death battle against Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki. Together they managed to drive the duo off, taking four of Kakuzu's hearts in the process. Fu then took it upon herself to leave Takigakure, feeling she would be safer with Naruto. A few weeks later, the group found themselves in the midst of a coup in Iwagakure. Onoki, the Sandaime Hokage was fighting a losing effort against an Iwa -jonin named Satoshi Dorumu, who wanted to get revenge on Naruto for being the heir of Minato Namikaze. Before anything could happen, Onoki had asked if Jiraiya could take his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, and their resident jinchuriki Asuna Toukou and Meiru with him, so that they would be protected. Two weeks later, the group once again found themselves encounter Kakuzu and Hidan in Kumogakure. This time the Akatsuki targeted Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of the Nibi, and her adopted sister Samui. Ran, a Kumo kunoichi had also been caught in the middle. Hidan and Kakuzu had instantly retreated, and Yugito informed Jiraiya that their Raikage had betrayed her to save his jinchuriki brother. After that, the group joined Kiri's Civil war, assisting the rebel faction led by Mei Terumi. They defeated Yagura, leading to Mei becoming the Godaime Mizukage. While they assisted the rebels, they met two female Kaguya clan members, and a member of Tsuchiguno village named Hotaru, and a medic-nin named Amaru.

END FLASHBACK

The group was relaxing, at a local hot spring, when Naruto came out with a towel wrapped around him, and a girl with light brown hair. "Girls, I'd like you all to meet my friend Ayame Ichiraku's" Naruto said, as the girls introduced themselves, and made small talk. Suddenly, Naruto whipped his head around, startling the girls. "We're about to have company, and it isn't Akatsuki" he said. Soon three very familiar figures appeared.

"Well" "Well", "if it isn't the Sailor brats" a woman with bright green hair and blue eyes sneered, while two more women joined her.

"EMERALD!"

"MIMETE!"

"AKANE!"

What are you three doing here of all places" Usagi asked, as they materialized their Henshin wands? "Long story short, all three of us ended up here after being sucked into a vortex" Mimete said.

"Henshin-uh-oh!" Usagi started, only to see the fence keeping them safe fall into the water, along with a very starry-eyed Jiraiya. "My book will sell millions with you as research" Jiraiya said dreamily. Spying a notepad and book, Emerald swooped down, and examined it, before her eye began to twitch violently. Usagi, who had been closest to Emerald, peeked over her shoulder, before the two looked at each other and silently nodded. Instantly, Naruto was nowhere to be found, along with the cats, as the area was engulfed in an unholy amount of KI. The sounds of knuckles and bones cracking was the only sound heard. "Any last words before we pass sentence ero-hentai" Usagi asked in a very sugary sweet voice?

"MOMMY" Jiraiya squeaked in horror.

/

(Announcement:

I apologize for the sudden break, but right now I am going to pull a Namikaze09 from chapter 7 in the Namikaze and the Water Goddess. The following scene is much too violent and graphic. . The raters would have my head if they read the scene in detail. My apologies for the incontinence.

/

TIMESKIP

A half-hour later, found Emerald stomping her stele to boot in Jiraiya's "precious jewels.", causing a very loud and very girly scream to escape from the super pervert.

"You know I'm feeling much more satisfied now that is out of my system" Usagi said, as the group nodded. "Agreed Sailor brats, let's call a truce for the moment" Emerald said. A smiling Usagi and Emerald shook hands, as she departs with Mimete and Akane. "Now that that's done, let's go find our Naru-kun Usagi said, as they went to change, leaving various clones to carry the now bloody, bruised, battered, and beaten Jiraiya.

NARUTO

"You've got to be kidding me" Neko-Luna said in disbelief, as she watched Naruto clean at least twenty people out of all their money at blackjack and 21, while a henged clone did the same with the dice game.

"You think that's something, Naruto just won three poker tournaments at another casino" neko Artemis said while trying to process how one kid could be so lucky, and having very little to no success. "He even did the slot machines" Artemis said before joining Luna.

"You think that's something, Naruto just broke the bank at five casinos" neko Diana said in shock, as she approached with a stumped expression. "I've never seen anything like it" Diana said. A slight cough made them look up to see Unazuki, Minako, and Aya looking down at them. Artemis pointed his paw in the direction where the girls looked to see Naruto cashing in all of his winnings. Their jaws cracked the floor seeing Naruto seal all of the money into a sealing scroll. "What kept you ladies" Naruto asked? Minako would have spoken, but wisely stopped herself. "Some things are best left unsaid" she muttered, getting nods. "How bad did Jiraiya get it" Naruto asked? "Let's see, six broken ribs, two more fractured, two broken arms, a broken leg, a grade 3 concussion, and a completely broken pelvis" Minako said sweetly. "Not to mention all of the bruises, cuts, and lacerations" Unazuki said. "Don't forget two broken jaws, two black eyes, and a broken nose" Aya said. "Who knew Berthier was so vicious and brutal" She said with a snicker. Once everyone met up they made the rest of the journey to Konoha.

TIMESKIP

HOKAGE OFFICE

An hour later found the group standing at the door to Tsunade's office. Naruto knocked on the door, before being called in. "Hi baa-chan" Naruto said calmly ducking the 100 lb. paperweight that met its new friend: Jiraiya's face. "All right, tell me about your trip and these new friends of yours" Tsunade said, as a silencing seal engulfed the room. Naruto nodded as he began to tell Tsunade everything that he had been doing the last three years, and then allowed Usagi and her friends to introduce themselves, and explain how they had arrived in a new dimension. From that point, Haku, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Meiru, Asuna, Hotaru Tomoyo and Suzume Kaguya, Hotaru, and the others each told their own individual tales, before delving into joining Naruto when he passed through. They finished by telling Tsunade why Jiraiya was in such horrible shape. In response, Tsunade had an evil grin on her face that made Naruto swiftly grab neko-Artemis' cage, and slowly move towards the window.

"I believe we'll have to have a series of matches to determine your rank, and what kind of career you girls would excel in" Tsunade said. "Give me some time to pull everything together" she said. "By the way, Naruto, under the circumstances, and because of what happened three years ago, the shinobi council and I have decided to allow you and your friends to live in your family compound" Tsunade finished, as she pulled a safe from behind a picture of the Yomdaime Hokage, removing its contents, and throwing them at Naruto who easily caught them, before jumping out the window Jiraiya-style. Silence reigned in the office, before tick marks appeared on the girls' heads, before they dived out the window after Naruto. "Aya and Berthier were about to join, when Tsunade and Ayame stopped them. "Thank you for being there for Naruto/Naru-kun, when nobody else was there for him. Now go to him, he's going to need all of your support" Tsunade said, as Ayame joined Aya and Berthier. Once the room was silent, Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya inching to the front door. "And just where do you think you're going buster" Tsunade said, ass a large demonic aura rose up behind Tsunade? Jiraiya froze in absolute horror, before all of Konoha heard could only be described as the loudest, ultra girly scream shook the area. (I apologize to all of my female readers for that.)

"MMMMMOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

End Chap 2

/

Here will be the description of the SM girls. (This will include summons and attire.)

Name: Usagi Tsukino

Age: 19

Attire: Usagi wears a purple and blue yukata with a silver obi, and a red sash. (Think of the colors in her fuku, only as a yukata.)

Weapon: Bladed Boomerang (This is paying homage to Moon Tiara Action)

Summons: White Tigers

Name: Ami Mizuno

Age: 19

Attire: Ami wears deep blue Anbu pants, mesh shirt, and a ice blue shirt. (she has medical bandages wrapped around her entire arms.)

Summons: Wolves

Name: Rei Hino

Age: 19

Attire: Rei wears a crimson battle dress

Weapon: Hanryu

Summons: Phoenixes/Firebirds

Name: Makoto Kino

Age: 20

Attire: Makoto wears a jade green unitard top, and low-cut dark brown biker shorts

Weapon: Hachiwara

Summons: Chinese Dragons (Jupiter Thunder Dragon attack)

Name: Minako Aino

Age: 19

Attire: Minako wears purple combat pants, and a burnt orange halter top.

Weapon: Whip

Summons: Swans

Name: Chibiusa Tsukino

Age: 19-20 (Remember she's in her wicked/Black Lady look.)

Weapon: Guandao

Summons: Tigers

Name: Natsume Ginga

Age: 19

Weapon: Battle Fans

Name: Unazuki

Age: 19

Attire: She wears an ocean blue-green version of Kitana's MK Trilogy outfit. (She even wears the veil.)

Weapon: Scythe

Summons: Kites

Name: Berthier

Age: 24-25

Attire: She wears a battle kimono. (Think of her normal attire only as a battle kimono.)

Weapons: Twin Katanas

Summons: Snowy Owls

Name: Aya Reiko

Age: 24-25

Attire: She wears gray combat pants and a matching tube top

Weapon: Naganata

Name: Princess Hikari

Age: 20

Weapon: Twin Jians

/

OC Bio:

Name: Princess Hikari

Age: 20

Hair Color: Icy Blue

Eye Color: Purple

Bio: Hikari was Yami's twin sister. Unlike Yami, Hikari is always trying to find a reasonable solution, and is somewhat naive in contrast to her manipulative brother.

Name: Asuna Toukou

Age: 119

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Reddish-orange

Eye Color: Orange

Bio: Asuna was a former Iwa kunoichi. She is passionate for those around her, and is somewhat hot-headed.

Attire: Asuna wears a burnt orange low-cut tunic with dark red camo pants.

Name: Meiru

Age: 19

Hair Color: Grayish-Blue

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Meiru is another former Iwa kunoichi. Quiet and reserved, she enjoys being in Nature, leading to a very close friendship with Usagi and Ami.

/

A/N: If you're wondering why a few characters didn't get wardrobe changes, it's because some of them really don't need it, and can use what they wore in the anime. Also, again I apologize for cutting Jiraiya's beat down, but the raters would have me in hot water.

/

/:

I hope this explains why Konoha will be bashed, more specifically, Naruto's peers in the Konoha 16, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Neji. Lee and Gai will be themselves *shivers in horror*, while Tenten, Yakumo, Ami U (She's related to Yugao in the fic.), Fuki, Inaho, and Azami will be on Naruto's side.

/

Thanks for all the feedback.

To Cryo Threshold: Please send me a PM, so we can discuss more on the positions and rivalries.

Finally, next chapter will show the different kekkei genkai Naruto and the girls awakened, and a very special thanks and shout out to my good friend the Sith'Ari for helping come up with some of these ideas, and giving me the opportunity to do such a wonderful challenge.

Go check his challenges out. I'd also like to send a special thank you and shout out to Gammagyro and my friend Solara Arcana.

Gammagyro: Thank you. I am truly humbled by your kind words, and no it wasn't too much. I can completely understand why you'd say that.

SolaraArcana: Let me personally welcome you to the site, and I hope to read your work soon.

Read & Review


End file.
